How I Met My Husband
by LikeKickAss
Summary: The day before his wedding, Olive decide to tell everybody the way that she met her husband
1. Chapter 1

"_Let me just begin by saying that there are two sides in every story. And this is my side. The right one" __**Olive Penderghast**__** (**__**Easy A**__**)**_

_All started with a simple sentence_

–Would you marry me?

_No! No, that's so far frome the beginning! Let me just explain the story in my way! Ok...  
>My name Is Olive, but nobody calls me in that way, for everybody I'm redhead. And it's funny because my hair changed so many times, black, blonde... But everybody still calling me in that way so finally I decided to still redhead. <em>

_I'm frome Oklahoma, on the sud of the country and I wasn't very popular on high school_

–Olive, That's your name right?  
>–Yeah... We have nine classes together since kindergarten...<br>–Oh, really?  
>–Yeah...<p>

_But I don't know why! I mean, I have good marks, the best note in maths from all the state, and I never arrived late to clases... Well maybe I know why everybody hate me.  
>All that make me go to one of the best universities in the united states: <strong>St. Patrick Join in California<strong>_

_On there I meet Lizzie, my roommate, a girl form Nebraska who teach me about how to be a normal person in that kind of places. Lizzie wasn't the kind of person that you meet on my house, she was really nice and a little nerd like me so we beacame friends really quickly. She protect me and finally decided to introduce me into "The group": Lizzie (Studying schoolteaching), Jack (Studying medicine) and his roommate Abby (Studing medicine too). Yeah, I ask the same thing when I listen that story..._

–Why you two are roommates? Couple?  
>–Mary laughed- No, I'm Lesbian... Any other girl want to share room with me... Paranoid!<br>–Oh Shut up! -Jack exclaimed- We are twins, but we don't look like it...  
>–But I still being Lesbian -And laughed again-.<p>

_Two weeks after that Abby and Lizzie started a relationship, and they still now...  
>But that's other story, that I will tell in his moment. We became really friends, we like the same music, movies, Jack and me specially love comics... So we decide to still being friends after the end of all that, so we choose houses near and a bar that we made it our.<em>

_All started one year after the end of the university. I graduate in journalism and I started to work in a little wrestling magazine, the dream of my live, but they don't pay too much so my bills and my problems grew. _

–, I started a new job and they don't pay me too much... So maybe I won't pay for the rent the day that we told, but If you give me some time...  
>–Oh <em>redhead <em>don't worry for that...  
>–¿Really?<br>–Sure... I want you out from my apartment in two days -And she smiled-.  
>_<p>

–No! -Lizzie said- Ugly and old bitch... So you are out?  
>–I guess so, What can I do? I have no money and I can't call my parents... Can you...<br>–No, I still with no job, and Abby... You know she's really mean...  
>–I'm not mean! -Interrumpt Abby- I just love money, is that something bad?<br>–No _sweetie _is something that I love from you -And they kiss each other-.  
>–Girls! I have no money, no boyfriend... So please, don't do that... I feel like a shit<br>–What's about my brother?  
>–I'm not going to go out with him... -Abby look at me in a bad way- Ou... You are talking about ask him for money, really? -She nodded- I can't do that...<br>–He's the unic one with a good job!

_Jack always said that he want to be a doctor because he want to save lives, but on this time he was working like a plastic surgeon. He wasn't really proud of it, but they pay really good so he just accepted._

–You can't do what? -Jack asked since he was sitting-.  
>–Olive is out, and she needs money for pay the bill and have a house...<br>–Thank's Lizzie... -I said sarcastically- I don't want that you lend me any money...  
>–Ok <em>redhead<em>! And, What's about be my new roommate? We can share the bills...  
>–What! -Abby screamed suddenly- I mean... That sounds great<p>

_In that moment that reaccion make me feel a little bad, it was so strange. But everithing have his reason and what I don't know about all that story was something really big..._

–Jack, take her out of your head... She's just a friend  
>–Maybe I like her, she's so shy -He said with a lovely tone-.<br>–I said no, just for one take care about what I said... Don't ask her to go out  
>–Come on! Lizzie, you think that Olive and I would go out together, really?<em><br>–_Eh... Sorry _honey _I'm with Abby on this... It's a really bad idea

_So you can imagine how they think about the idea of live together_

–Really? -He nodded- Oh my god that's so awesome! -And I hugged him- Thank you!  
>–So we are roommates!<p>

"_We are roommates", that's the way that all started..._


	2. Chapter 2

_There are three important things that you should know about why I decided to get married. _

_Before have my husband with me, he did three things that changed my mind.  
>First of all <strong>he started a fight just for defend me<strong> of an idiot in our bar. The idiot (I never asked his name) was really drunk that night and he decided to touch my ass while I was trying to ask for a beer. The words that he said sometimes sound on my head:_

–Hey gorgeous! Why you don't leave your friends here and we go to have a nice night?

_I looked him in a bad way, but I don't like to argue with nobody so I just try to return to my table with my friends. But something happened, my husband (Who was in the bar) wake up from his chair and ask for some apology. He punched him in the face. I don't know when it happened, but happened. The idiot was in the floor with one of his hands trying to calm down the hurt, my husband smiled and let a dólar in the table. When I asked him about why he let the money, he just told me "_Well redhead, that's my way for apologize".

_The second thing that you should know about my husband and me is that **we fall in love in a fun fair**. In California there's an anual fun fair that my friend Jack always loved, he said that is the best place to relax and start again. When my husband and I had our "BIG fight" I just could think in this words, so I tried to found him there. But that's the end of the story._

_The last and the most important thing, is that **my husband was who made for me the "**_**The rain of the hundred I love you**_". We never will forget that beautiful love sign, Lizzie still talking about it every 's day. But is not the moment of explain that, first you have to know what it happened to us the "Drama night"._

_We let the story when Jack and I decided to be roommates._

_When you start to live with somebody things change, you have to accept some rules that you never think before. You can't do whatever you want, when a boy start to live with a girl the days of go everywhere with underwear end, you have to be careful with what you decide to wear (and in the case that you are in love, like Jack, with your roommate things go worst). _

_In the beginning, sometimes, is difficult to remind that you are sharing your apartment and is when you start to listen weird sound in the night._

–Hello! Is anybody here? -He felt a hand on his back and screamed-.

–It's me! Calm down -He looks really embarassed and tried to smile- I'm just going to the bath...  
>–I was concerned about your security!<p>

–Yeah! Sure _sweetie_

_Another thing that you need to reamind is now, you have to knock to the door everytime...  
>I always will remind two days after I started to live in Jack apartment, on the morning I always take a shower before going to work, suddenly I hear the door open... Who forgot to call?<em>

–Jack... -I said with a sweet tone trying to call his attention-.

–Oh God...Sorry! -And he runed away-.

_On this time Jack was dating with Rossie. Rossie was one of the nurses of his job, they was going out since two months but Jack wasn't really happy with that relationship. Abby advice him about going out with other girls to forget me, but he can't and every time that he tried to intimate with Rossie all failed. _

–So, you been daiting with her since two months... And you don't have...

–Shut up! That's not from you bussines Abby...

–And why not? -Jack look to me embarassed-.

–She's really shy, and she want's to wait for the right moment... We have to met tonight

–So you want that I leave the appartment? No problem!

_Some time after, Jack tell me that in that moment he was completly sure that he want to broke up with Rossie, but Jack is not a brave person or he wasn't in this time. _

–Really? I was really embarassed of ask you that -I punched his shoulder softly-.

–You don't have to be embarassed about that, In fact I have a date tonight to! -Jack face change-.


End file.
